


卧室赞美诗

by rumpye



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpye/pseuds/rumpye
Summary: This is his bodyThis is his loveSuch selfish prayersI can't get enough
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑钢/法伊
Kudos: 11





	卧室赞美诗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedroom Hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004228) by [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan). 



> 简介的诗就不翻译了，请阅读感受一下。

黑钢是一个优秀的战士，他经常在战斗过后在陌生的地方醒来，却不清楚自己是如何来到这里的。虽然他对这种情况早已见怪不怪，但是失血过多是最烦人的。他也很庆幸身边总有熟人向他解释他到底错过了什么。这样他的生活会更好过些。

这次轮到了小狼和摩可拿。

“黑钢醒了！”他听到一声忧虑的哭喊，接着发现自己的脸被一只毛茸茸的白色生物盖住了。

“摩可拿非常担心！小狼和法伊也是！但是现在法伊不会那么可怕了，因为黑噗没事了！”

黑钢把摩可拿从脸上抓下来，然后坐起身，不过这比他预想中要困难得多。他把白馒头放在身上，让这个小生物随心所欲地在他身上钻来钻去。“小鬼，解释一下。”这句话现在对他们两个来说都很熟悉，这要怪法伊和摩可拿经常无法做出连贯的解释。

“你最后一件能想起来的事是什么，黑钢先生？” 小狼问道。他递给黑钢一杯水，坐在黑钢躺着的小床旁边一个看起来毛绒绒的垫子上，两条腿交叠在一起。

回想起来，黑钢甚至猜不出自己昏迷了多久。所有的事要么是一片模糊，要么就是完全忘记了。他想不起来这一切是怎样变得一团糟。“我当时在狩猎那只猪一样的东西当晚餐，”他模糊地回忆着。“之后突然有东西朝我射击，然后就没了。”“哇，这比我们想象的还要糟糕，”小狼说，接着开始复述黑钢错过的事。

根据小狼了解到的情况，之前他们没有遇见过的那些当地人，以一支相当大的部队伏击了黑钢，他们在飞镖上下了毒，并把他带回了村子。他们使用的毒药显然可以麻痹肌肉，造成轻度的昏迷，但通常不会导致死亡。黑钢制造了很大的声音试图反击，似乎也是为了警告法伊和小狼，让他们意识到危险并尽快给予援助。

“那我们现在在什么地方？” 黑钢问道。他环顾四周，房间里的装饰很少，只有几把椅子和几个靠垫，一张桌子上有一个水壶和几个杯子，还有他身下的床。鉴于没有药物或任何医疗工具，看起来不像医疗室。没有窗户，他看不到外面，唯一的门看起来像是用石头做的。

“啊，我们在他们的寺庙里，”小狼报告说，他看起来突然有点紧张。谢天谢地，不像某个金发的家伙，黑钢不需要逼着他说出所有的信息，只要一个眼神就够了。“他们似乎以为，法伊先生是某种神明。”

这一定是个玩笑。“你说什么？”“那个，你看，当我们出现的时候，他们正要把你献给他们的神，那个……”小狼清了清嗓子，继续说道，“摩可拿没开玩笑，他有点可怕。魔法似乎在这个世界并不常见，所以他们有点……开始崇拜他？”“我一定还没醒。”黑钢捏着鼻梁咕哝道。

不过这很好地解释了为什么黑钢突然没有死亡或受重伤。如果这些人认为法伊是某种神明，他们就会按照他的要求去做，而且黑钢确信他已经要求那些人改正自己的行为了。尽管如此，他们还是应该在被发现并惹上更多麻烦之前动身。

突然，脚步声接近了房间，房门被打开，法伊身上披着五颜六色的薄布料，头发上缠着同样五颜六色的缎带，他没有像往常一样绑着马尾，发丝漂亮地垂在肩膀上。

相对于小狼简单的束腰外衣和裤子，很明显当地人认为法伊非常重要。黑钢透过开着的门听到了更多的脚步声，沉默的声音很快从其所在的方位离开。

即便只有短暂的一瞬间，黑钢也意识到了小狼和摩可拿说法伊变得很可怕的意思。 在法伊注意到黑钢坐着清醒了过来之前，他的眼神冷冰冰的，如果是除了法伊以外的任何人，黑钢甚至可能会开始担心。不过他一看到黑钢，热度就回来了，整个表情也变得柔和起来。

一眨眼的功夫，他就来到黑钢的身边，一只手抚过黑钢的头发，接着放在他的脖子上，另一只手托着他的下巴，温柔地转动着他的脸，好让他们能注视着对方。他没有抱怨他在孩子面前这样做的唯一理由是，他确信这整个磨难对于法伊来说非常难熬，或者对于他们当中的任何一个都是如此。他明白能够触摸是一种多么大的安慰，因此他默许了。

“你醒了，谢天谢地。我很担心，黑大人，”法伊说着，开始检查黑钢的情况，“你感觉怎么样？哪里疼吗？”

问题接二连三地从法伊嘴里蹦出来，黑钢根本来不及回答。

“法师。法师——你能……法伊！”“不需要大喊，黑磷。”

黑钢没有回应，只是瞪了法伊一眼，“我很好。 我想知道的是你为什么要假扮成神？如果这些人发现……”

法伊不屑地挥了挥手，翻了个白眼。“他们不会的，他们太害怕了，除了我告诉他们的事以外什么都不敢做。即使他们做了什么，他们也没有魔法，他们还是非常怕我。”

黑钢不会没有注意到法伊声音中的赞许。法伊对当地人非常不满，而忍者希望他不要对他们过于苛刻。法伊通常是他们之中更加风度翩翩、心地善良的那个，他用自然流露的魅力轻松地配合着小狼的真挚，而与他们二人相比，黑钢则是相对令人生畏的存在。尽管他知道法伊可以变得相当危险，尽管他是那么喜欢法伊在战斗中眼里燃起的火焰，但是，看到他这种几乎报复的态度令人十分不安。

小狼站在那里，轻而易举地把摩可拿从黑钢的膝盖上夺了下来，朝门口走去。“已经很晚了，我想我要去睡觉了，”他为自己开脱道。 “跟当地人说的一样，黑钢先生好像还是有点肌肉无力。”

黑钢嘶声说道：“叛徒！”法伊微笑着谢过小狼，跟他道了晚安，起身关上身后的门，然后责问起黑钢。

“你打算什么时候提起这件事？” 法伊问道，眼睛眯起来，拿起了水壶旁的一个杯子。

“小鬼说我中毒了，最后会被身体消除的。”他说着，扭过头背对着法伊走到他身边的方向。

法伊在他上方叹了口气，把杯子放在地板上。杯子既不是空的，也不像黑钢以为的那样盛满水，而是盛着一种金色浓稠液体，看起来有点像蜂蜜，但闻起来有股浓郁的草药气味。

“脱衣服，”他说，走过来坐在黑钢床边的靠垫上，拉开毯子堆在脚边。黑钢没有立即答应，法伊翻了个白眼。“这种药膏有助于排除体内的毒素，不然毒会在体内停留好几周。现在脱衣服吧。”

“哼，当了一两天的神，你就已经专横得要命了。”黑钢气冲冲地说，不过还是照做了。他非常想摆脱四肢无力的状况。

他的评价换来了脑袋上的一击。法伊坚定而温和地说： “已经一个星期了，”他一边说，一边帮黑钢脱掉长袍。思索了一会儿，他补充道： “还有，我不专横，现在趴下。”“嗯，一点也不专横，”黑钢一边动着，一边干巴巴地评价道。

法伊无视了他，跨坐在他的大腿上，把裙子提到臀部，手指浸入药膏，缓慢而坚定地涂抹在黑钢的背上。他慢慢地往上，按需要的量蘸取药膏，每一个动作都精确而到位。到肩膀的时候他格外小心翼翼，用手指涂抹右肩，在左肩与义肢的连接处轻轻地按压。

整个过程非常安静。他已经能感觉到身体的好转，他的力气正在非常缓慢地恢复。法伊不时地在黑钢的脊背和肩膀上落下温柔的吻，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着他的皮肤，与此同时手还在继续动作。

黑钢让自己小小地打了个盹，沉浸在法伊的嘴唇和双手的触碰之中。

“你知道，他们完全搞错了。”法伊若有所思地说，声音柔和。黑钢回头看着他，他继续说道：“我不是他们该崇拜的人。”

“哦，不是，”黑钢说，他的半边脸仍然埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“你可别再把我扯进这种亵渎神明的事了。”

他听到了法伊在上方的哼声。“黑炭相信神明？”“为什么不信？我告诉过你，我母亲是个巫女。而且，我自己也见过一些，如果你知道去哪里找的话，守护者到处都是。”

法伊沉默了好一会儿，双手从未停止过动作。有那么一瞬间，黑钢怀疑他是不是让这个魔法师不高兴了。

“他们要把你献给他们的神，你好像对此并不在意。” 从他的语气可以明显听出他依然非常在意。说实话，他不知道该怎么做，除了不停地提醒法伊他很好，因为法伊和小狼及时救了他。“你会尊重一个索要人类生命的神吗？”

黑钢嗤之以鼻。任何要求人类牺牲的神都不是神，而是伪装成神的怪物而已。当魔法师继续给他涂抹药膏的时候，黑钢告诉他。神就好像所有统治者一样，保护那些为他们服务的人。要求自己的民众为他们屠杀同胞是毫无道理的，更别说献祭一个外来的人了，因为神从信徒的信仰中汲取力量。任何索要人类生命的神都和渴望权力的疯王没有什么不同。

那些主动将自己和他人奉献给神的人是愚昧的，他们只不过是陷入了怪物和疯子留下的谎言之中。

“你假扮成他们的神，那你有没有告诉他们不要再做人祭了？” 黑钢问道，用他的金属手臂稍稍抬起身子。他的手臂移动得很缓慢，不过仍保持着力量，不像身体的其他部分。这是一种奇怪的、脱节的感觉。

这次轮到法伊嗤之以鼻了。他转过身体，开始用力按摩黑钢的双腿。“当然，我阻止你的头被隆重地砍下来的时候，我已经把我的感受表达得非常清楚了。”

为什么他突然觉得法伊对他很生气？

在法伊继续按摩的期间，黑钢认真思索着这个问题。他不再打瞌睡了，尽管他确信他本应该适当地休息。当他思考法伊难过的原因时，他能感觉到自己的身体越来越紧张。他正打算屈服，直截了当地问他，法伊自己开口了。

“我已经很久没有那么害怕失去你了，”法伊说。黑钢瞥了一眼他的脸，看到了那种熟悉的、封闭的表情，那是在他们旅途的早期，当微笑不足以支撑他时露出的表情。这种表情已经有很久没有在他们之间出现过了，但是一旦看到它，黑钢还是能感受到他和之前如出一辙的愤怒情绪。

听到法伊说的话，很容易忽略这种愤怒。法伊一言不发地把他翻过来，他觉得自己总算明白了魔法师的态度。他生命中已经失去了足够多的东西，这样的事情显然吓坏了他，彻底动摇了他的精神。黑钢为自己花了这么长时间才厘清头绪而感到一丝内疚。当法伊坐到他的大腿上时，他用左臂支撑起自己，右臂环绕住法伊的腰。

法伊把脸埋在黑钢的脖子里，紧紧地抓住忍者，肩膀开始微微颤抖。“慢慢来，”黑钢轻轻地说。他平时对法伊并不会如此温柔，那不是他们的相处模式，但这不代表他不会表现出温柔，况且这正是此刻法伊最需要从他这里得到的。“我在这里，我很安全，你已经确保了这一点。我哪里都不去。”

他没有回答，而是退后一点，用手捧着黑钢的脸，吻了他。这个吻并不纯粹，而是带着一种绝望和恐惧，乞求着黑钢证明他的承诺。他的手穿过黑钢的头发，手指抓住发丝轻轻拉扯。法伊尽可能地把自己压在黑钢身上，每一寸接触无疑对他都是一种安慰。黑钢轻轻地向后收紧了胳膊，把手放在法伊的臀部上，拇指抚摸着凸出的髋骨，抚慰着他。

即便过了如此长的时间，法伊还是脆弱得难以置信。尽管他拥有强大的力量和似乎无穷无尽的魔法，他有时还是支离破碎，这个事实让黑钢心如刀绞，他的心也许再也无法完好地拼凑成一个整体。这不能归咎于任何人的失败或者不足，他明白他自己和孩子们，甚至他们在远方的公主，在让法伊保持快乐和生机方面创造了奇迹。然而，无论你倾注了多少爱和时间，有些伤口是无法弥补的。

法伊往后退了退，他们之间几乎没有足够的空间用来呼吸，他们的胸膛依然紧贴在一起。他把额头靠在黑钢的额头上，闭着眼睛，只是抱了他一会儿。这期间，黑钢一直注视着他，注视着他浅色的睫毛扇动的样子，注视着他的发丝如何散落在脸上。黑钢能感受到从他皱起的眉间、依然抓着黑钢发丝的指间透露出来的深深忧虑。

他又一次把他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，一个温和而安心的吻，包含着安慰的意味。黑钢看得出法伊需要他做点什么，他犹豫地开口。“无论你需要什么，”黑钢说，“拿去吧。”

法伊坐直身子，低头看着黑钢，而后者正在用异常的耐心等待着他的行动。黑钢已经被照顾周全了，他很好，现在是时候尽他所能地照顾法伊了。他们对视了一会儿，法伊便开始行动了，他抓起旁边的垫子，放在黑钢身后。

“待在这里，”他说着，低下头去沿着黑钢的脖子落下亲吻。 “待在这里，让我崇拜你。就今晚。”

好吧，黑钢想，他已经说了无论他需要什么。触碰和品尝，感受指尖之下坚实、鲜活的骨骼和肌肉，黑钢可以理解这所能带来的安慰。他点点头，向后靠在垫子上。

“先把这些弄掉，”他一边说，一边拉着法伊头发上的彩带。“它们妨碍到我了。”

法伊轻声笑着，迅速地解开了这些马上就会被遗忘的缎带，丢在地上。当最后一条缎带落下，裙子也被扯了下来，黑钢把手指穿过法伊顺滑的发丝中，享受着它们在指间穿过的丝绸般的触感。法伊重新贴上黑钢的脖颈，迫切地用嘴唇一寸寸地描摹着黑钢的皮肤。

“你容许我这么自私。”法伊说，从黑钢的脖子向上舔舐来到耳朵旁，用牙齿咬住耳垂。

法伊的一只手抚过黑钢的肩膀，来到他的胸膛，停在他的心脏上，每一个接触点都让黑钢觉得温暖而鲜活。他挺起胸膛，毫无保留地将自己呈现给法伊，正如同他所做的一切。

黑钢气喘吁吁，法伊温暖的气息就在耳边，让他有点分心。“几乎不可能，你不是很擅长这个。” 他紧紧地抓着法伊的臀部，后者正在用舌头描绘着黑钢的耳廓。“如果我不强迫你，你根本不会尝试。”

回应他的只有在耳朵下方脖子上的轻咬，法伊沿着下巴的曲线亲吻，把他的头向后轻推，露出他的喉咙。他花了很多时间在黑钢的喉咙处亲吻和吮吸，深色的印记一路向下延伸到锁骨。法伊向后坐，眼中闪过满意的神情，黑钢身上已经被大小形状不一的咬痕完全覆盖了。

无需言语，法伊脸上的表情在叫嚣着“我的”，灵巧的手指在他的杰作上划过，黑钢毫不怀疑他是在用手指连接星座的形状。他的指甲轻轻划过黑钢的胸口，使后者猛吸了一口气。法伊的手向下移动，缓缓地沿着黑钢的伤疤和腹肌的线条划过，嘴唇开始在他的胸口上肆无忌惮地啃咬、舔舐和亲吻。

黑钢的背弓了起来，法伊的牙齿咬住了他一边的乳头，用力地吮吸，用舌头温柔地舔舐。法伊的双手抓住黑钢的大腿，手指深深地嵌入肌肉，以确保留下可以供他们事后玩味的瘀伤。

法伊的嘴唇所到之处都像是突然着了火，好像他的皮肤燃烧了起来——包含着需要、渴望，不一而足——在他继续缓缓探索的过程中，黑钢感觉到自己开始轻微出汗。他想用埋在法伊头发里的手把后者拽起来，把他吻到不省人事，但这不是为了黑钢自己。这是为了法伊，为了让他以如其所愿的方式得到安慰。在下一个夜晚，黑钢会有机会蹂躏这个魔法师的。

牙齿不断在黑钢的侧腹啃咬，到达臀部之前停下来，再对另一侧施以同样的啃咬和吮吸。黑钢的手离开了法伊的臀部，正狠狠地抓住身后的一个枕头。法伊的嘴在他身上移动，甚至全程都还没有碰到过黑钢已经硬起来的阴茎。

“黑大人不应该让我这么担心，”法伊说着，顺着黑钢的大腿内侧亲吻了一下。“如果我失去你，我不知道该怎么办。”

黑钢通过充满欲望的混乱大脑勉强做出了反应。“你不用担心——啊——这个。我哪儿、也不去。”

法伊给了他一个忧伤而宠溺的微笑，好像他在让黑钢沉溺于某种轻率而空洞的东西。“如果是你说的，我就不会怀疑。”他说着，俯身亲了亲黑钢。

他没有给黑钢将对话进行下去的机会。黑钢一张开嘴，法伊就用手指环住他的阴茎，以一种稳定的节奏抚摸着，夺走了黑钢言语的能力。

法伊手上仍有药膏的润滑，在法伊手里的感觉好到几乎令他感到羞耻。他把头往后仰，臀部随着法伊的动作缓缓抬起，一声低沉的呻吟滑入他们之间的宁静之中。他能感觉到下腹的明显热度正在快速累积，天哪他已经快要到了。法伊对他的身体太过了解，他可以毫不费力地搞定忍者。

就在他准备告诉法伊他要到了的时候，魔法师一言不发地把手抽开，伸手去拿杯子。他把两根手指插入药膏，抬头望着黑钢。“今晚我想让黑大人进来，可以吗？”

法伊平静、近乎轻率的语气比话语本身更让黑钢脸颊发烫。

“我说了无论你想要什么，不是吗？”他呼吸困难地说。

此时法伊的微笑中只有爱与温暖，这给忍者脸上带来了新一轮令人气恼的红晕。法伊不经常这样放开地看着他，通常会带有一丝羞怯或者戏弄的意味。他俯下身，轻柔地吻了一下黑钢的额头。“你知道我喜欢问。”

这倒是真的，黑钢想，他注视着法伊的手指在背后没入身体为自己做准备，肌肉的收缩令人分心。他们最初的几次经验充斥着疑问和承诺，黑钢一直极力避免做任何法伊没有明确允许的事情，对他过去的创伤小心翼翼，留意着法伊不会被不当的行为吓到，黑钢甚至惊讶于他们最后居然真的做爱了。

他们现在对彼此更加了解，喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，沉迷于什么，几乎不需要过问。当然，有些问题依然存在，每次他们之间的安慰和确认心意的过程，总会产生一些改变，或者释然。他们之间的关系有一种熟知的你来我往，这种模式在他们上床之前就已经形成了。这样很好，也很奏效。

这整个过程都是为了法伊，为了让他冷静下来，为了让他对黑钢的状况放心，但是黑钢也无法止步于彻底的被动。他利用机械手臂的力量抬高自己，把嘴唇贴在法伊的锁骨和脖子上，牙齿从上到下啃咬，享受着魔法师轻易吐露出的渴望的声音。即使黑钢很小心，他白皙的皮肤还是很容易被留下印记，红色在法伊的脸颊和胸口迅速蔓延，而黑钢额外照顾的地方颜色则更加明显。这景象十分美好，而且若不是法伊把他重新推回到垫子上，跪坐起来的话，他本可以在他脖子的另一侧也做上对称的标记。

“准备好了吗？”

“这要看你了。”黑钢说着，把手放在法伊的臀部上稳住他。他并不是真的需要，但是黑钢觉得这样做会更好些。

法伊慢慢地降低了身体，他的热度和压力以一种令人发狂的速度包裹着黑钢的阴茎。在他上方，法伊的声音听上去像是被打了一拳一样艰难。他呼吸急促，低着头，头发遮住了脸。等到法伊完全坐在了黑钢身上，他们两个都红着脸气喘吁吁。黑钢几乎无法思考，更别说开口了，但是在他上方的法伊在喃喃自语，同时缓慢地、小幅度地扭动着臀部，慢慢习惯着黑钢在他身体里的伸展。

一旦开始动作，法伊的喋喋絮语只会更加糟糕，他通常充足的耐心已经被消耗殆尽，开始了更快更频率的胡言乱语。“啊，黑大人，你已经很久没有进来过了——应该经常这样，慢一点，对，啊，继续——”

一连串的话语接踵而来，黑钢咕哝着表示同意，他迎合着法伊臀部的动作，大约有一部分性欲催化的缘故，他感觉到力量正在恢复。在他和法伊的相互撞击之下，欲望的火焰在骨髓深处燃烧。黑钢坚信法伊和他一起并肩作战的时候看起来从来没有那么美丽，至于现在这种情况？二人独处，沉浸在彼此的身体的愉悦之中，可以排上第二。这是只有他们彼此才能看到的情景。法伊发出的每一个声音，每一个表情都让人上瘾，黑钢紧闭双唇，着了魔一样沉醉其中。

他属于法伊，法伊属于他，他做梦也不会想到，自己的一生中会与另一个人相互拥有，如此彻底，如此平等。尽管发生了这么多事，他们还在这里，幸福地在一起，尽管他不会大声说出来，但他们相爱着。黑钢无法想象和法伊之外的人做这样的事。亲密、性爱——在遇到法伊之前，这些对他都毫无吸引力。

他体内沸腾的热度开始紧缩，集合成一个白热的结。他快要到了。黑钢用手握住了法伊的阴茎开始毫无章法地套弄。他的动作很草率，没有任何节奏感，但他们两个此时都深陷在快感之中，已经无暇顾及。法伊最终失去了对语言的掌控，发出的声音只剩下喘息、呻吟和断断续续重复的黑钢名字的开头。

黑钢率先到达了高潮，伴随着一声低吼，他的臀部向上抬起，抓住法伊的大腿，明天必然会留下痕迹。法伊的高潮仅在他之后几秒，溢出在黑钢的胸口和腹部。他垂下身，用胳膊肘支撑着自己在黑钢上方调整呼吸，头发像帘子一样垂在他们脸上。法伊注视着黑钢，露出一个微笑，低下头亲吻他的嘴唇和鼻子。

慢慢地，法伊从黑钢身上爬了起来，倒在他身边，昏昏欲睡地蜷缩起来。他伸出一根手指划过黑钢身上的精液，在一束蓝光中让它消失了。“谢谢你。”法伊叹了口气，心满意足地用鼻子蹭着黑钢。

黑钢气冲冲地开始玩弄法伊的头发，偶尔把几缕扔到他脸上。沉默了一会儿，他们两个几乎已经开始打瞌睡，这时法伊又开口了。“还认为我冒充神是亵渎神明吗？”“当然了，白痴。”他轻轻敲了敲法伊的脑袋。“我想让你道歉。”

法伊笑着翻到黑钢身上，把下巴靠在交叉的手臂上。“你打算赦免我的罪吗，黑神明大人？”

黑钢瞪大眼睛，用手指戳了戳法伊的身侧。“我告诉过你别把我拖进来。”“哦，我不用把你拖到任何地方，”法伊唱道，眼中的戏弄十分明显。“你会自己跟着我，就像一只乖乖的狗狗。”

他们就这样你来我往了一会儿，一边笑着一边埋怨。当他们都准备进入睡梦中时，已经很难想象几个小时前黑钢还处于昏迷状态，而法伊还为此把当地人吓得魂飞魄散。

明天，黑钢会用自己的话跟当地人交流，之后他们会继续前进，等待摩可拿的耳环发光。不过现在，他可以休息一下，享受在身上蔓延开来的温暖感觉，还有法伊在他身侧，安静地打着盹。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：黑钢在这里是demisexual。  
> 译者注：demisexual是性取向的一种，可以翻译成“半无性恋”，平时表现得像性冷淡或者无性恋，不对男女任何一方有性方面的兴趣，只有和某人建立深厚的情感联系之后才会对对方产生性欲。  
> 译者个人觉得这个性取向的描述和黑钢绝配。  
> 喜欢请通过上方链接给原作者点赞！


End file.
